1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor device, and more particularly to an air compressor device including an enlarged receptacle or compartment having a relatively increased inner diameter or size or volume or dimension or standard for storing the pressurized air and for allowing the piston to be moved relative to the cylinder housing in the reciprocating action with a relatively decreased or reduced resisting force and for suitably increasing the pumping function or effect for the air compressor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a cylinder housing attached or secured to a base and having a piston slidably disposed therein, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the piston of the cylinder housing for actuating or driving the piston of the cylinder housing in a reciprocating action, in order to generate a pressurized air of a greater air pressure and a decreased flowing quantity and for supplying the pressurized air to inflate various air facilities, such as tires, air beds, air cushions, hovercrafts, etc.
The cylinder housing normally includes an outlet receptacle having a compartment formed therein and having one or more outlet ports communicative with the compartment of the outlet receptacle for selectively or changeably attaching and securing or coupling various parts or elements or attachments or facilities, such as the pressure gauges, the air nozzles, the relief valves, the safety valves or the like.
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical air compressors, including at least U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,725 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,058 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,928 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,162 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,642 to Chou, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,018 to Chou each of which also comprise a piston slidably disposed within a cylinder housing, a spring valve having one end secured to the piston and having the other end for selectively blocking an air aperture of the piston, in order to control the air to flow through the piston, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the piston of the cylinder housing with a gearing mechanism for actuating or driving or forcing the piston of the cylinder housing to move in the reciprocating action relative to the cylinder housing, and an outlet receptacle extended or formed on top of the cylinder housing and having a compartment formed therein for receiving the pressurized air from the cylinder housing and having one or more outlet ports communicative with the compartment of the outlet receptacle for selectively or changeably attaching and securing or coupling various parts or elements or attachments or facilities, such as the pressure gauges, the air nozzles, the relief valves, the safety valves or the like.
However, the compartment of the outlet receptacle at the outlet portion of the cylinder housing normally includes an inner diameter or size or volume or dimension or standard smaller than that of the pumping chamber within the cylinder housing, and the pressurized air contained in the compartment of the outlet receptacle may apply a resisting force onto or against the movement of the piston relatively and may greatly decrease or reduce the moving speed of the piston, and thus may greatly decrease or reduce the pumping effect or function of the air compressor device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional structures for the air compressors.